


Navidad (2018)

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Pidge, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Navidad, muérdago, paladines, pallura amistoso, pidge alteana, pidge es dama de compañía de allura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Pidge y Allura están decididas a dar un detalle a los paladines, después de todo, ellos parecen extrañar mucho su planeta de origen.





	Navidad (2018)

—Por favor, Allura. Ellos necesitan algo de descanso — insistió Pidge tomando las manos de la princesa.

—Pero debemos entrenar, Zarkon no está descansando felizmente, Pidge — argumentó Allura.

Pidge suspiró.

—Tu sabes que ellos se esfuerzan mucho, no podemos ofrecerles un gran reconocimiento o fortuna, pero al menos me gustaría que disfrutaran un poco... que se sientan como en casa — murmuró Pidge.

Ella era feliz con su vida, iba de un lado a otro con libros y pergaminos sobre sus estudios, paseaba de un lado a otro por el palacio, o simplemente conversando con la princesa Allura, después de todo, había iniciado como su dama de compañía, ese puesto se había deformado al punto en que eran casi hermanas. Su familia estaba formada por su padre Samuel, ingeniero principal del rey Alfor, su madre Colleen, la encargada de impartir las clases de botánica a los pequeños alteanos y su hermano Matthew, un chico que al igual que ella, se concentraba en los estudios, aunque él no lo hacía en exceso.

Zarkon y su ejército atacaron Altea, lo único que Pidge podía recordar eran las lágrimas desbordando de su rostro cuando el rey Alfor, su prácticamente segundo padre, los había colocado a ella, Allura y Kórann en una cryo-pod, deteniéndola de buscar a su familia.

Tiempo después ella despierta, cayendo directo en los brazos de un chico de cabello negro y piel clara, así como Allura caía en los brazos de un moreno.

La confusión, ¿Quiénes eran aquellos?

El recuerdo de golpear las rodillas del chico que la había salvado de la caída y poner un pequeño cuchillo en su cuello como método de amenaza ante los otros aún sigue fresco.

Al parecer, Zarkon lo había logrado. Había destruido Altea y habían pasado 10,000 años. Si querían detener la corrupción que Zarkon había creado en todo el universo, era necesario que formaran a Voltron.

La alegría de pilotar al león verde era muy grande, Pidge sentía que podría vengar todo el mal que Zarkon le había provocado. Los desconocidos que habían entrado al castillo resultaron ser los nuevos paladines, cada uno en acorde a las palabras de Allura.

Shiro pilotaría al león negro, Lance al azul, Hunk al amarillo, Keith al rojo y ella al verde.

Sin embargo, sabía que los otros paladines estaban agotados, tenían 3 semanas con los entrenamientos dirigidos por Kórann, y aunque no lo quisieran admitir, lucían algo melancólicos.

Pidge poseía una biblioteca personal en el palacio, de entre tantos libros había uno que la podría ayudar en especialmente aquella ocasión. Las tradiciones de la tierra le parecían interesantes, pero de entre todas, había una que destacaba, había tomado la decisión de recrearla para sus amigos, así por lo menos estos se sentirían con cierto contacto a la tierra, ella sabía como se sentía estár lejos de los que amabas. Ahora solo faltaba el permiso de Allura.

—Pidge... — murmuró Allura conmovida. A ella también le dolía más de lo que deseaba admitir la muerte de todo Altea. No solo eso, sabía que Pidge no era de las personas que se encariñaban con rapidez, era muy selectiva con las personas a las que daba paso en su corazón, no le iba a quitar eso —Está bien, te ayudaré.

Pidge saltó para abrazarla, agradeciendo infinitamente.

—¿Qué necesitamos? — preguntó Allura sonriente.

La castaña sonrió mientras sacaba una lista extensa.

—Tú y yo iremos al mercado espacial, lo más probable es que los chicos quieran acompañarnos. Llevarás a Lance y Hunk, ellos probablemente se entusiasmen por algunas cosas, los dejarás en los puestos de comida, y necesitaré que discretamente te alejes y busques un obsequio para ellos — aunque había hablado con rapidez, Allura la había comprendido.

—¿Obsequio?

—Mhm — asintió Pidge — Yo me haré cargo del obsequio de Kórann, Shiro y Keith.

—Espera, ¿Kórann no nos ayudará?

—Digamos que él tiene su día libre.

Ir hasta el mercado espacial no había sido muy difícil, Allura miraba divertida como Lance y Hunk jugueteaban por todo el lugar, dándole así su tiempo para volver en sus propios pasos y comprar los regalos de los paladines amarillo, azul y verde. Para Pidge fue un poco más difícil, por lo menos hasta que Keith se metió en un puesto con cientos de armas y fue supervisado por Shiro, la castaña tuvo que correr consiguiendo lo necesario sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, encontrándose varias veces con Kórann, quien insistía en que el lugar donde estaban era escenario de intercambios entre piratas espaciales. Regalo para Keith, Shiro y Allura.

No podían pedirle a Hunk que preparase la comida, pero tampoco a Kórann (tanto porque querían que él descansara como porque los humanos parecían tener cierta incomodidad ante la comida alteana), la solución fue encerrarse en la cocina con algunos ingredientes que habían conseguido y esperar que no intoxicara a nadie.

—¿Pidge? ¿Allura? — las llamó Hunk desde el otro lado de la puerta, alertándolas.

Según la información de Pidge, el mejor clima para todo lo que planeaban era uno frío, acompañado de algo conocido como "nieve" por los de la tierra, además de que necesitaban un pino y algunas decoraciones para este.

Lograr eso sería más difícil que unos simples obsequios, con solo ir a un planeta frío levantarán demasiadas sospechas. Pidge había encontrado información en un viejo libro de su madre, una planta que tras unos instantes dormiría a los paladines y Kórann, solo bastaba con ponérselos en el té antes de dormir, así al "amanecer" estos verían todo.

—¿Si, Hunk? — cuestionó Allura de manera nerviosa mientras Pidge ocultaba todos los ingredientes, todo justo antes de que Hunk entrara a la cocina.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

—Estamos perfectamente, Hunk — dijo Allura tranquilamente — Pidge y yo solo intentábamos pasar el rato.

—¿Quieren que las ayude? Quizá la comida alteana no sea muy parecida a la de la tierra, pero mi mamá me enseñó a cocinar desde que era pequeño, quizá podríamos inventar algo — ofreció Hunk.

—Uh... — Allura dudó, no quería darle trabajo al paladín amarillo, pero este parecía querer participar —Bien.

—¡Genial! — Hunk entró a la cocina y se puso un mandil — Por cierto, Pidge, creo que Keith te está buscando.

Ante ese comentario, Pidge se levantó con rapidez, provocando que se golpease con un estante.

—¿Keith? — preguntó confundida.

—Si. Me preguntó si sabía dónde estabas, le dije que desde que habíamos vuelto no te había visto, pero no se a donde fue, quizá está en la sala de entrenamiento — afirmó Hunk.

—Oh... ¿Allura?

—Adelante, Pidge — sonrió la primogénita de Altea — Yo me hago cargo.

Pidge le sonrió de vuelta y salió de la cocina, caminando con calma a través de los pasillos silenciosos del palacio antes lleno de vida, los trabajadores pasaban de un lado a otro, ella caminaba concentrada en algún libro mientras arrastraba una carrerilla con otros, Kórann contaba sus aventuras al rey Alfor, sus padres presentaban investigaciones, Matt jugaba con los otros chicos en el palacio, Allura revoloteaba al rededor de su madre, todo era ruidoso, pero a la vez transmitía un aire cálido. Ahora los pasillos le parecían casi eternos.

Escuchó la voz de Lance a medida que se acercaba al área de entrenamiento, parecía divertido. Las puertas se abrieron de manera automática, Keith volteó a verla con temor y nervios, Lance parecía más relajado y soltó una risa.

—Buena suerte — comentó a Keith mientras se dirigía hacia Pidge — Princesa Katherine — saludó fingiendo quitarse el sombrero, Pidge se confundió, ¿Así se saludaban en la tierra?

—Hola, Lance. Y dos cosas; número uno: es Pidge. Número dos: la princesa es Allura.

Lance se encogió de hombros.

—Allura y tú son como hermanas, así que supongo que eso te hace una especie de princesa, aunque lo niegues — respondió Lance mientras revolvía el cabello de Pidge y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la menor.

Esta soltó un quejido, Keith aclaró su garganta y Lance alzó sus manos tratando de calmarlo.

—Ya, ya. Tranquilo — dijo a Keith — Me retiro antes de que el lobo salte a mi garganta.

El moreno salió del salón, dejando a Pidge y Keith a solas.

—¿Necesitabas verme, Keith? Hunk me dijo que me buscabas — mencionó Pidge mientras se acercaba al peli negro.

—¡No! — negó rápidamente — Bueno, sí. Pero no era importante... — Keith miró hacia el suelo, no, no había manera de que lo lograra.

—Oh...

—¡Buuuu! — abucheó Lance desde el otro lado de la puerta — ¡No son divertidos si evaden todo!

—¡Largo de aquí, Lance! — gritó Keith disgustado mientras amenazaba con lanzar su espada, el moreno salió despavorido — Ese... — la mano de Pidge en su hombro lo detuvo.

—No hay problema —dijo al chico —Y no importa si crees que no es importante, Keith. Estoy lista para escucharte.

Keith se calmó, planeando con cuidado sus palabras. Suspiró.

—¿Podrías... enseñarme a usar el hacha?

Pidge estaba sorprendida, definitivamente no esperaba esa pregunta. Ella admiraba el desempeño físico de Keith a la hora de la lucha, para él era sencillo esquivar y contraatacar a los galra, no pensó que alguien así de talentoso le podría pedir ayuda en un campo en el que claramente ella no destacaba.

—¿Estás seguro? — no se consideraba la una experta en el hacha, sus conocimientos respecto a esta se encontraban ligeramente por encima del promedio, pero es que había sido técnicamente forzada a aprender a manejarla a temprana edad.

Keith asintió. Aunque la pregunta que había hecho no era la que tenía planeada, se sentía incapaz de realizarla, tanto la formulación como la acción. Tuvo suerte de que su cerebro había maquinado rápidamente otra petición bajo los nervios, y que esta era parecida a su plan original, quizá menos... romántico de lo que quería, pero más cómodo y sencillo de llevar para ambos.

—A cambio, podría enseñarte a usar la espada, es más sencillo de lo que parece — afirmó Keith.

—Kogane, tenemos un trato — trato sellado con un apretón de manos y una mirada fija.

Las horas pasaron, mientras Hunk le enseñaba a Allura a cocinar, y Lance y Shiro hablaban sobre trivialidades, Keith y Pidge se caían al suelo, ambos cubiertos por sudor y agotados por el entrenamiento previamente hecho. No solo era el cansancio físico, sus emociones se habían desbordado durante todo el trayecto, uno colocándose detrás del otro para mostrarle la manera correcta de sostener el arma, la cercanía, respiraciones mezcladas y los constantes besos cercanos, los cuales ellos deseaban, pero el temor al pensamiento del ajeno los detenía.

La hora de dormir llegó para los paladines, Allura se dedicó a llevar las tazas de té a cada uno de ellos, defendiéndose de posibles sospechas mencionando que estaba hecho con ingredientes alteanos que había encontrado en el mercado espacial mientras que Pidge buscaba las coordenadas de un planeta helado.

Primero cayó Kórann, luego Lance, le siguió Hunk, a continuación Shiro y finalmente Keith.

El trabajo empezó. Un árbol natural en medio de la habitación, pequeñas piedras luminosas que eran un regalo de las sirenas al rededor de las ramas, unas esferas más grandes de colores al rededor, los regalos para cada paladín envueltos en telas del planeta Arus, listones en las paredes, y en el centro de una mesa, cientos de pequeñas ramas con algunas hojas y bayas.

—¿Qué son? — preguntó Allura tomando uno con curiosidad cuando Pidge los dejó en la mesa de centro.

—No estoy muy segura, aparecían en el libro y recordé que había visto algunos en Olkari. Más tarde le preguntaré a Ryner si los conoce.

Las horas seguían transcurriendo, tanto Allura como Pidge estaban agotadas, todo estaba ya en su lugar, la comida estaba prácticamente lista gracias a la ayuda inesperada de Hunk, Allura revisó la hora.

—Faltan 3 horas para que el efecto adormecedor se pase — informó a Pidge.

Tras soltar un quejido de cansancio y un bostezo, ambas alteanas se recostaron en el sillón, usándose mutuamente como almohada y cayendo profundamente dormidas.

Tras pasar las tres horas, los paladines y Kórann despertaron asustados, ¿Cuanto tiempo habían estado dormidos? Aún sentían sus extremidades algo dormidas, no las podían mover con mucha facilidad.

—¿Alguien más durmió como un tronco? —preguntó Lance por el comunicador mientras se estiraba.

—¿También acabas de despertar? — preguntó Keith.

—Parece que todos nos quedamos dormidos — comentó Shiro entre bostezos.

La palabra de su líder los descolocó.

—¡Wow! — se asombró Hunk — ¿Shiro? ¿Qué? Usualmente tu ya estarías entrenando, esperen, ¿Qué hora es?

—Eso me gustaría saber, mi reloj se alteró. Como si hubiésemos cambiado de ubicación — comentó Kórann.

—Alto, ¿Dónde está Pidge? — preguntó Keith tras unos segundos de silencio, era cierto que la castaña solía quedarse despierta hasta tarde leyendo o fabricando extraños aparatos, razón por la que se levantaba muy tarde (cosa que disgustaba un poco a Allura), pero casi todos estaban allí, ¿Por que ella no?

—Allura tampoco está aquí — hizo notar Lance.

Todos se miraron entre si unos segundos, para después salir corriendo por todo el castillo en búsqueda de las chicas, la adrenalina del peligro aumentó al notar que estaban en un planeta desconocido.

Llegaron a la habitación decorada y se detuvieron en seco. ¿Qué había pasado en ese lugar? Los ojos de Lance se pusieron llorosos, Shiro, Hunk y Keith recibían un ataque de melancolía.

—¡Altezas! — gritó Kórann ignorando todo y dirigiéndose a las chicas aún dormidas, Allura despertó de golpe y Pidge, aún medio dormida, gruñó y lanzó una patada.

—¿Kórann? — preguntó Allura confundida mientras frotaba su ojo adormecida.

—¡Creí que algo les había ocurrido! — lloró el alteano mientras abrazaba a ambas chicas entre lágrimas, despertando a Pidge.

—¿Cómo...? —la suave voz llorosa de Lance los distrajo.

—Hicimos esto mientras dormían — explicó Allura — Queríamos que... bueno, se sintieran como en casa, fue idea de Pidge.

Lance tomó camino directo hasta las alteanas para abrazarlas con fuerza, seguido de Hunk. Shiro sonrió conmovido y jaló a Keith hasta el grupo para unirlo al abrazo, sabiendo que este difícilmente lo haría por cuenta propia.

—Gracias.

Los chicos parecían niños pequeños abriendo los obsequios, incluso Kórann, quien no comprendía del todo lo que ocurría, disfrutaba de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

A pesar de la alegría del lugar, la más pequeña alteana vio como Keith permanecía a un lado, se acercó a él y ofreció una caminata fuera del castillo, después de todo, el planeta era seguro.

—¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó Pidge con suavidad cuando se sentaron a las afueras.

—Si... fue un lindo detalle de su parte.

—Keith... — no llevaban años conociéndose, y aún así, a ambos les resultaba fácil descubrir el estado emocional del otro, como si estuviesen conectados.

—Es solo que hace mucho que no celebro esto. Lo hacía con mi papá, pero después de que él murió... la cosas cambiaron. Aprecio lo que hicieron, solo que es algo melancólico recordar lo que pasó hace años — murmuró Keith mientras miraba la nieve cayendo.

—Lo siento. Debí consultar antes, yo... — a Pidge no le gustaba para nada herir a Keith.

—Está bien, en serio — sonrió Keith mientras la miraba fijamente — Me alegra volver a hacerlo, sobre todo si es contigo.

Pidge sonrió conmovida, cada vez más cerca, la distancia se acortaba, hasta que una corriente helada los regresó a la realidad.

—¿Quieres volver? — preguntó Keith con suavidad mientras tomaba la mano de la altena y entrelazaba sus dedos. Pidge disfrutó el contacto.

—Quiero estár aquí contigo... — murmuró Pidge mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Keith. Este se sonrojó y se apoyó en Pidge.

Así permanecieron por unos instantes, sin importarles el aire frío y los pies casi congelados por la ropa poco convencional que llevaban. Algo moviéndose entre sus pies llamó la atención de Keith. Una ramita con bayas.

—Mira esto — comentó Keith tomándolo.

—Debe haberse caído cuando los traje — dijo Pidge —Por cierto, ¿Cuál es su función?

—¿Función?

—Investigué un poco, todo cuenta con un significado y propósito, sin embargo, no encontré el de esa planta. Le pregunté a Ryner, según sus apuntes, se llama muérdago. Es una planta semiautótrofa que vive a base de obtener nutrientes en otros vegetales autótrofos, tengo entendido que... — Keith la interrumpió al tomar su mentón.

La mano derecha de Keith sostenía el muérdago sobre ellos, y la izquierda sostenía con suavidad el mentón de Pidge. Pasó su pulgar con suavidad por los labios de la alteana.

—Se supone que haga esto... — murmuró Keith acercándose por completo y juntando sus labios.

Su cuerpo temblaba interiormente, sus nervios eran altos, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Los labios suaves de Pidge sobre los suyos y el estado estático en el que se encontraron ambos por unos segundos, para luego continuar de manera tímida e inexperta. El muérdago cayó. Era lento, ninguno de los dos había experimentado eso antes, las manos de Keith fueron a las mejillas de Pidge, acercándola más mientras ella ladeaba su rostro. Se separaron y miraron fijamente, ambos jurando que los ojos del otro brillaban, ¿Era efecto de la luz reflejada en la nieve?

Keith abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y nervios, consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡P-Pidge! — gritó — ¡Perdóname! ¡Y-Yo...! ¡No quería que...!

Pidge jaló el pecho de la chaqueta de Keith y volvió a besarlo, colocando sus manos en el cuello del chico. Keith solo se dejó llevar.

Quizá, las tradiciones de la tierra eran más lindas de lo que ambos pensaban.


End file.
